Hachurui Ryota
' ' Character's name Hachurui Ryota Clan's Name Hachurui Nickname ' '( Nickname's are earned in the RP from your squad or others around the village. ) Imvu name ( '''To know who you are and your RPC. )' '''Age' 12 Birthday April 12 Gender Male Weight 95lbs Height 4'9" Relationship Status Single Alignment Neutral Unique Traits Single handed jutsu. Occupation Ninja Allies Kisha Hachurui Enemies Konoha doesn't see them equal First Nature Earth Second Nature ( Second Nature you learn, after Chuunin level. ) Personality and Behavior Kind yet hard-headed, quick to react but deeply cares for his friends, respectful but would get in your face and tell you how it is. Nindo Don't mess with my friends. Scars/Tattoo's ''' Armor-like skin but could be penetrated, it's also scaley, His left eye was clawed out so he wears an eye patch. '''Companion/Familiar/Pet Doesn't have one but could understand the reptiles and speak to them. Weapons/Items (Genin can only carry a total of 50 items, and all these items have weight so make sure to fix you're RPC weight when you do this part.) Kunai - 1.5 Senbon - 0.5 Paper bombs - 1 Scrolls - 0.5 Smoke bombs - 1 Ninja spikes - 1.5 Shurikens - 2.5 Swords - 10 Total : 45 (Any other gear that you wish to add just let us know and we will let you know what to put next to it...) Genin- 50 pts. Chuunin- 60.5 pts. Jounin/ Special Jounin: 75 pts. Anbu- 90 pts Sannin- 100.5 pts. Kage - 110.5 pts. Databook Read the "Note" below the databook before filling this in or ask one of the council. Note: The point's for Genin must be a total of 14.5 or less. Each box must have at least 1 point in it, and that max for a Genin in each box is 2.5. Jutsu List Academy jutsu do not count towards the jutsu you will pick, so please when you get to this part please ask one of the council members. * Body Replacement Technique * Cloak of Invisibility Technique * Clone Technique * Rope Escape Technique * Transformation Technique The Jutsu you will choose to put here must be within you're nature that you picked or depending on clan, so for this ask one of the council members and they will gladly help you, note you must only pick 3 jutsu when you first join. # http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Earth_Release%3A_Earth_Shore_Return - D - Rank 2. http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Earth_Release:_Tearing_Earth_Turning_Palm - C - Rank 3. http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Earth_Release%3A_Subterranean_Voyage - D - Rank Biography Childhood/Academy Years: Ryota Harusono only has 1 parent his father who is the clan lord atm named Mukuro Hachurui. In his early years among the other leaf kids he was treated like a outcast among his classmates and had no friends to speak of. this lead to anger issues and many in school fights where his hachurui blood line seemed to take over. He Graduated the acadmey at age 10. His father didnt help the stituation . his father was a bully and tyrant who believed that power is for those to take what they want and who they want. Role play Reference List * Casual: Team One Introductions (2 points-Completed-) * Training: Team One A Tree Climbing (4 points-Completed-) * Training: Team One: Walking On Water Technique (4 points-Open-) Approved by:(Senso/ Senju Hokage) Category:Biography Category:Templates